Contact lenses are usually applied to the eye and removed therefrom manually by the user. For application of a contact lens, the lens is placed concave side upward on a finger of the user and placed onto the cornea. For removal of the lens from the eye, the user grasps the lens at its edges using his thumb and forefinger to lift the lens off of the cornea. In the case of a soft contact lens, the user manually buckles the lens by pinching the grasped edges to lift the lens off the cornea. Many persons, however, experience considerable difficulty in placing and removing contact lenses, especially persons having limited manual dexterity and post-operative cataract patients who have minimal vision in the absence of the crystalline lens of the eye.
The prevailing method employed in placing a contact lens on the eye is for the user to wet the end of one finger, usually the index finger, with an appropriate fluid and place the lens on the wet finger which is then moved toward the eye to carry the lens into contact therewith. Simultaneously, the other hand is usually employed to hold the eyelids, making the manipulation of the lens in the vicinity of the eye a very clumsy operation. This method is neither easy nor accurate, and presents serious danger of damaging the cornea since the eye cannot focus on the lens or the finger as the finger is brought close to the eye. Thus, the final step of actually placing the lens on the cornea in the proper position is guesswork to a substantial degree.
Also, individuals required to use contact lenses must regularly perform the task of placing a contact lens into each eye. The most common method of inserting a contact lens involves bathing the contact lens in a saline or other sterile lubricating solution, placing the contact lens on a fingertip and placing the lens onto the eye with the supporting finger. To do this the finger is placed under the contact lens to support the contact lens and the face of the individual is tilted downwards. At the same time, the eyelids of the eye receiving the lens are held open and the contact lens is lifted into the eye.
Prior art contact lens applicators are generally known. The early applicators were designed primarily for the application of rigid contact lenses. Such known devices have included holders, suction apparatus, spring-loaded devices, lighting devices and eyepieces. Additionally, there have been structures which are specifically designed for soft lens application and removal.
The prior art devices may be described generally as comprising manipulation means for establishing a suction between the lens and the applicator means for holding the lens in a desired position during application or removal. Such devices, however, have involved suction created means, moving parts and other relatively complex expensive components. Further, such devices are relatively difficult to use by less dexterous individuals, for example the typical post-cataract patient who ordinarily is a person of advanced age. Known devices require the full use of one and often both hands of the user, thus making difficult or impossible manipulation of the user's eyelid or eyelids, if necessary.
Therefore, there is a need for a software contact lens applicator that allows both hands to be free for manipulation of upper and lower eyelids if necessary.